The invention relates to a sole arrangement for footwear or the like comprising an insole constructed for the natural support of the human foot, as well as an outsole operatively connected therewith.
In the case of the human body, when standing, walking or running the entire load is borne by the two feet, which with respect to the load to be carried have a relatively small, bridge-like support surface (plantar arch). As a function of the loading and movement type, the individual foot areas and, via the associated muscles, the active locomotor system and simultaneously the corresponding circulatory organs of the human body are subject to different loading.
For an advantageous, natural support of the foot corresponding to the anatomy of the human body and the complete locomotor system (feet, legs, etc.), a shoe, boot or the like is needed which, inter alia, is provided with a breathing-active insole constructed in accordance with the load and movement requirements.